Twisted Fate
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon and Bella tries to separate herself from the supernatural. But when Maria stumbles upon Bella camping with a friend, she sees it as an opportunity she can't turn up. Can the Cullen's save Bella or is she doomed to face a similar fate as Jasper? How will Bella fare with being a vampire without the Cullens to help her? I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**Set during New Moon when the Cullens leave. Because Bella is a danger magnet...**

Bella wanted to go home. She wanted to be in her own bed watching a movie on Netflix, trying not to think about _them_ or vampires. But instead, she was in a tent in the middle of the woods with Dawn, a girl from her class. Dawn was into camping and knew Bella was upset, so she'd invited her to come camping with her at a campsite a few miles from her house.

Bella agreed but mostly to give her father the impression that she was moving on with her life and getting over _them._

Bella was curled up in her sleeping bag reading a book, while Dawn was quickly doing a math assignment that she'd left til last minute.

Dawn was always leaving stuff til last minute but never really concerned because she always managed to get stuff done. Dawn had only been in Forks for three weeks. She'd moved there after her father had died.

Once Dawn finished her math sheet, she threw a pillow at Bella.

"Mike Newton was staring at us in class today," she said in a joking tone as she walked over to Bella to begin braiding her long brown hair.

"I know, he's always doing that," she said rolling her eyes.

Dawn was almost finished a braid when a feeling hit the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong, they were in danger.

"Bella, do you want to pack up and go home?" she suddenly asked.

Bella looked at Dawn completely shocked. This had been Dawn's idea and now she wanted to leave at eight o'clock at night.

"Why?" Bella asked, frowning. "Are you feeling alright? You look a little pale," Bella said putting her hand on Dawn's forehead. She didn't seem to feel warm.

Dawn couldn't explain it, so she just shook her head and let it go. It was crazy to up and leave over a strange feeling in her gut.

"I'm kidding, I just need to use the bathroom," Dawn said stepping outside the tent. She actually did need to use the bathroom.

The fresh air felt nice against Dawn's skin. She looked inside knowing Bella was probably back reading her book. The feeling in her gut had not gone away but she was trying to ignore it.

As Dawn stepped back towards the tent, she heard something snap behind her. Turning around there was a woman standing there. She was the most beautiful person she'd ever seen in her life. Perfect pale skin, shiny brown curls and startling red eyes. The teenager next to her was also perfect. He had pale brown hair, perfect skin and also red eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties while the boy appeared to be at least eighteen.

"Maria, that's the one and the girl inside is a shield!" the boy purred excitedly to the woman, who was now staring at Dawn as though she'd just won the lottery.

Maria looked at the boy, "thank you, Marcus, you may leave now. I don't want you to lose control when I do this." Her voice was so perfect, but it held an undertone of evil and danger. Dawn knew she should be terrified of this woman.

The woman stepped forward just as Bella popped out of the tent.

"There you are, I..." Bella stopped talking immediately upon seeing the Maria woman. She looked from Maria's vicious smile to Dawn look of utter terror.

She was frozen with fear as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Yes, you two will make wonderful additions to my army," Maria purred as she walked over to Bella. She grabbed her arm and dragged her to stand beside Dawn.

"Wonderful additions."

She flashed a sick and twisted smile at the girls before she some words that confirmed to Dawn just how truly screwed they were.

"I truly hope you both survive this," and with that she lunged forward at the terrified girls. But only Bella actually knew what was really about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Saturday, thank god, so here is the second chapter.**

Alice and Jasper were hunting in the woods, trying to get away from Edward and his horrible mood. Everyone was upset about Bella but Edward was a complete wreck. Alice appreciated having a distraction at the moment.

The couple had long finished hunting and were just sitting by a river, enjoying a rare moment of romance and bliss. Alice sighed in Jasper's arms. He knew she wasn't completely happy; she missed her sister dearly but she was content and that was enough to make Jasper happy. It was rare they had moments like this since they left Forks. No one happy anymore. Bella had entered their lives and changed them forever; like it or not, the damage was done.

Jasper smiled at Alice as the watched the moon in the sky. It was past midnight and it looked so beautiful in the evening sky. It was moments like this that made Jasper happy he didn't have to sleep.

When Alice started to have a vision, he thought nothing of it; until she screamed a scream filled with horror.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked trying to calm her down while trying not to panic himself.

"Of course something like this would happen! Let's leave Bella alone to have a normal human life! She'll be fine! She's better off without us!" Alice cried angrily repeating the words Edward was now constantly saying.

"But this is Bella and of course she would wind up in a situation like this! Why the hell wouldn't she!"

"Alice, what's wrong!" Jasper demanded, as Alice began shakily standing up. She looked at Jasper, suddenly feeling sympathy. Jasper now began to fear the worst. What could happen to Bella that would make her feel sorry for him?

Alice looked at Jasper, her eyes filled with pain, fear, anger and terror. She took an unnecessary breath to brace herself for what she had to tell him; for the memories it would no doubt bring up. As much as she didn't want to bring up this part of his past, she knew there was no avoiding it. Alice also knew there was nothing she could do to soften this blow. She decided to just spit it out and get it over with.

"Maria has taken Bella."

* * *

Pain, everywhere; it consumed everything. Nothing else existed in this world except for this pain and it felt like it was never going to end.

Bella remembered the pain from when James bit her but this was her whole body and it was worse than she could have ever imagined. Nothing she did was making it better. It got worse with every movement and even every breath. She wanted so badly to die but she knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

How could one person survive while being in such pain? Bella could only wish that someone would take mercy on her and end her existence right now.

Bella didn't know how much time had passed at that point; it felt like forever.

Bella noticed that she could hear things around her. Footsteps, growling, crashing; it sounded like complete chaos. Was there a riot going on around her? As she focused she could hear yelling, screaming, and even more growling. God, why so much growling and destruction? Bella might not be able to see what was going on but it was easy to tell it was a mess around her. It sounded so terrifying.

Finally Bella realized that the screams she was hearing were her own but someone else appeared to be screaming along with her. But that didn't explain the other noises.

After an unknown amount of time passed, her heart began beating with a crazy intensity. The burning began to leave her arms and legs. Soon, it only burned in her chest and her throat. But as her heart felt like if was going to explode out of her chest, it only intensified. Suddenly, her heart crash violently to a complete stop.

Bella laid there for a minute in complete and total silence, taking a moment to appreciate the fact that she was no longer burning in what felt like the fires of hell. Listening to her surroundings, it sounded just as chaotic and crazy as it had before. It sounded like a warzone out there. There was just so much fighting, yelling, growling and none of it sounded human.

It sounded like a monster; no, not one, but many. If Bella didn't know any better, she'd think she was surrounded by monsters. Bella knew once she opened her eyes, her life would never be the same. She knew what she had now become; it was pretty clear but she wasn't sure she was ready to accept it just yet. But as it became clear there was a threat approaching her, she knew she didn't have a choice.

So without a second thought; Bella opened her eyes to the hell her life was about to become.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was so clear; it was like Bella could suddenly see everything, from the dust fibres dancing in the air to the specs of dust that had settled on the wall. They held more detail than Bella could have ever imagined. As she looked around, Bella observed the colors, the the details and everything she had never noticed until now. The smells were intense too.

From her spot on the floor, she could smell smoke from a fire, something burning and the smell of the forest.

Bella was also aware of the fact that she wasn't alone. Before she knew what she was doing, she had flung herself across the room and landed in a position that was foreign but came naturally to her. She felt herself revealing her teeth and letting out sounds that she would have though only an animal could make. The other person mimicked her movements and sounds. Bella didn't understand her actions or why they seemed to come so naturally to her.

They stared at each other from their positions before a name came to Bella. She knew who this being was; she was no threat but her mind was having trouble computing this fact. _If she wasn't a threat, than why was she here?_

"Dawn?" Bella asked, no moving from her position.

"Bella?" the girl asked, slowly straightening into a normal position.

"I see you're awake, good," a voice called as a figure entered the room. Both girls dropped into their previous position, receiving in return a bored expression from this woman.

"Oh, must you all do this?" she asked in a slightly annoyed tone as though this was something she'd seen one too many times. She was answered with snarls from both girls, who looked ready to rip her face off.

"Try it and it'll be the last thing you do," she warned. Bella made a move to fight the woman but she was already prepared for this. She ran up behind Bella and grabbed her arms, pinning them behind her back. Bella snarled in pain but couldn't do anything to fight the woman off.

"I have years of experience behind me, you can't take me, so don't even bother," she sneered.

This was the woman who did this to them. The woman who had turned them to vampires. Bella vaguely remembered hearing her name but those memories seemed hazed and distant.

Maria, this woman's name was Maria. Unlike with Dawn, remembering this woman's name did not make her feel like any less of a threat. But something inside her brain told her to take this threat seriously, so she stood up straight without taking her eyes off of Maria for a second. A few seconds later, Dawn followed suit, crossing the room to stand beside Bella.

"I am Maria and I'm in charge. Don't think for a second you can pull anything over on me. I will not hesitate to rip you apart and put you back together. You are here for a reason and if you do as you are told, you will be permitted to see another day. Failure to do so will result in death," she said in a harsh, cruel voice.

"You are vampires, strong and fierce. I will turn you into the strongest and the fiercest. Now, come, it is time to meet your brothers and sisters," Maria said opening a door that lead outside.

From where Bella was standing, it looked like a war zone. People were throwing themselves at each other in acts of complete animalistic violence. There didn't seem to be a cause for the relentless violence and Maria didn't seem at all phased by it. Was it always like this? There were several trees that had been uprooted and discarded recklessly. Small fires were scattered around, some more fierce than others.

There was a house behind the chaos with doors wide open; people freely came in and out as they desired. The house was a mess. Every window appeared to be smashed, there were massive holes in the walls and even furniture dangling from one of the windows. It looked like a house that set for demolition or to be marked as a crime scene.

Bella and Dawn hesitantly followed Maria out into the chaos. Bella watched, horrified as a girl no bigger than herself picked up a man twice her size and threw him hundreds of feet into a tree. Another girl, who was standing close to her lunged and ripped off one of her arms. Before Bella knew what was happening, the two girls were fighting over the arm.

Maria let out a whistle and surprisingly everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in her direction. They looked so wild and dangerous that Bella couldn't stop herself from revealing her own teeth and letting out a snarl. No one seemed phased by this and merely continued watching as though they had no choice but to look; no one actually seemed interested in the two new girls.

"Your new sisters!" Maria introduced with sick and twisted joy. The group stared at the new girls for half a second, every one of them looked bored and uninterested. In a matter of seconds, chaos seemed to break out all over again.

Maria turned to face the girls with a look of cold amusement.

"Follow me; or else," she snarled, taking off at a speed Bella didn't think she could follow into the woods. But sure enough when she began running, she caught up easily. After what seemed like minutes, they came upon a new clearing. This clearing also had uprooted trees, but it wasn't as extreme as in the previous clearing. It also wasn't cluttered with people ripping each other limb for limb which somehow did now make Bella feel better.

From where they were standing, it looked like they were bordering a city. She could see buildings clustered around but it looked like a part of the city that attracted a bad crowd like criminals or drug addicts. It certainly wasn't a place Bella would have gone freely on her own as it looked way too dangerous. However she knew she was more dangerous.

Bella noticed sounds right away. It was wet beating noise; like someone was beating on a drum in the rain. Bella felt drawn to the sound alone. She felt like she should know what it was but her mind was going in too many directions to put make any solid connections.

"Okay, my pets, take a deep breath," she ordered, her voice filled with cold and evil pleasure.

Bella reluctantly did as she was told. All at once, it was like a monster was awakened and Bella blanked out completely as a red haze took over everything she knew.

Just like that, with one breath, Bella Swan was gone.

* * *

Alice held desperately to Jasper's hand as she stood in their house in Forks. It had taken them longer than she would have liked to pack up and get back to Forks. Alice wished she could get a better grasp on Bella's future. She just wanted to know if Bella was still alive at least.

Jasper looked at Alice, wishing he could offer her comfort but there wasn't much he could do.

He knew days had passed since Alice's first vision and he knew the rest of the family had done the math as well. At this time Bella was either dead or just awakening to her new life.

Alice was suddenly saw a flash of something.

Bella's violent red eyes blinking open in an animalistic way she would have never imagined from Bella.

It wasn't a lot to go on and it sure wouldn't put any minds at ease but it more information then the had five minutes ago.

Jasper looked expectedly at Alice. He wasn't sure what he wanted to hear. He knew either way it was going to be bad news. In one possibility, Bella was dead and had been nothing but a meal to Maria. But the possibility of Bella going through a similar fate to his own was almost as unthinkable, if not worse.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

Alice shook her head and looked into Jasper's eyes. Her face filled with pain and sorrow. He could tell by her emotions and her posture what she'd seen. He took her into his arms and held her while she sobbed.

Maria had turned Bella into a vampire and there was nothing they could do at the time. Something about Maria's army had always blocked her visions. The few times they'd even encountered them, Alice had never seen them coming. Jasper thought maybe Maria somehow could block Alice's gift. And right now, with Bella at her mercy; that terrified him more than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**It was expressed that Bella might resist human blood. I've read those stories where Bella is turned after Edward leaves and immediately resists human blood or is repelled by it. To me that's not very realistic. It think if Bella was turned without the Cullens' there to guide her, she wouldn't be the same Bella she was in Breaking Dawn. She was tempted in Breaking Dawn and now, her subconscious has no reason to hold back...**

Lost; Bella was lost in a sea of red. There were only vague sensations every once and a while. She acknowledged that her throat was burning like hell but it was like she was no longer connected to her body. For the time there was nothing but redness. It was like being on a terrifying cloud, detached from everything.

In the distance, Bella could hear things like screaming and crying. But it all sounded so distant that Bella thought nothing of it. Not that there was much she could do while this haze gripped her so violently.

All too quickly, the red haze lifted and her throat still burned but not as violently as it had just minutes before.

Bella went to take a step forward but nudged something with her feet. Looking down, she saw not one but several dead bodies. They were just scattered around the ground, each of them drained of blood and lifeless. As Bella looked around, she saw Dawn was also observing the bodies.

Bella wondered if she looked anything like Dawn did right then; because Dawn's whole outfit, her face and hands were covered in blood. She looked like she'd just come from the scene of a massacre.

As Bella looked around at the bodies, the mess and the carnage, she wondered if she should be feeling something right now. Guilt, remorse, disgust; something! But there was absolutely nothing. It was as though Bella had no emotions what-so-ever about the dead people she had just drained. It was like they meant nothing to her.

Bella tried to think back to before she became like this and couldn't remember enough to know how she would have reacted. She knew of course that she had to have a past and it was there, it was just completely out of her reach right now. Like none of it was important enough to remember at the time.

But as she stared at the bodies for a second, she felt nothing; less than nothing. It was more of a numbness; like her emotions had been completely turned off and she wasn't capable of an emotional response of any kind.

"Very good, ladies, very good," Maria purred, evilly. "Head back and we'll work out some training arrangements when I get back."

* * *

Since that last vision, Alice had spent the better part of the day trying desperately to get a glimpse of Bella. As Jasper tried to keep her calm, or ease her mind, she just ignored him. Her sister had been turned into a vampire and was at the mercy of a mad-woman. Alice knew the risks Bella would be facing from Jasper's own experiences.

She knew how violent newborns could be and wanted her sister back. As much as she wanted to think positive, she was terrified that Bella wouldn't make it out of this in one piece. She found herself staring at Jasper's scars and her fears for Bella spiked. Who knew what they would do to her? Who knew what that evil witch Maria would do to her? Alice wasn't violent by nature but she wanted to rip Maria's head off right now.

"Alice, calm down. I almost ripped Rosalie's head off just now," Jasper cried as he crossed the room from where he was sitting with Rosalie trying to figure out where Maria may have grabbed Bella.

"She's at the mercy of Maria and god knows how many newborns! What will she do up against newborns!" Alice wailed. Jasper frowned and looked at his feet.

"Alice, Bella _is_ one of those newborns now. You need to stop thinking of her as a weak human and think of her as a newborn who is just as strong and unpredictable as they are," Jasper whispered, finding it hard to picture Bella as a blood-crazed newborn. He hoped their influence on her as a human would be enough to make an impact as she embarked on this terrifying new life.

Alice looked at him and shook her head.

"I know what you're saying but she's my sister, Jasper. She never asked for this. When I think of her now, all I can think about is those horror stories you had told me and I picture her," Alice cried out. "She's too innocent for that life; too innocent"

Suddenly Alice was struck with another flash of Bella. A flash that nothing could have prepared her for; not even Maria snatching Bella. She'd known with Bella being a newborn, surrounded by other newborns and at the mercy of nothing but instinct, it was possibility. But what that flash revealed made all of this way too real. It still wasn't enough to grab a location or even evidence of a location. All it had done was confirm the worse.

Why hadn't Alice even thought about Bella's diet? Could it have been that on some level she was delusional enough to hope Bella wouldn't feed off of humans just like the rest of them? But so many? She knew the number shouldn't surprise her but when she connected the number to Bella, it just didn't blend well together.

She looked Jasper sadly in the eyes and shook her head as though trying to forget what she'd just seen but she knew it would be burned in her brain forever.

"Or she _was_ innocent," she whispered to Jasper, who knew all too well what Alice was saying.

 **Within the next few chapters, Edward will find out Bella's fate...**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's almost summer and I am thrilled!**

 **Currently investigating Betas for my stories. I want to improve my quality of published work and fix the mistakes that I miss...**

* * *

Alice stared at Jasper, her eyes wide and filled with terror. Jasper had told her stories, sure, but to see glimpses for herself was a completely different thing. She couldn't get that image out of her head. Bella was covered in blood, surrounded by dead bodies; her face void of all emotion except bloodlust and rage. She'd looked like an animal.

This of course was normal for newborns, even she'd known that but to see it so darkly lit in Bella's eyes was more than Alice was prepared to endure. She knew from here on out, she was going to need to brace herself for when these flashes occurred of Bella.

She should have been there for her sister. When Edward came to them and told them they had to leave, she should have told him to shove it like she had originally wanted to do.

Alice explained what she'd seen to Jasper, who just grimaced but didn't seem the least bit surprised. Either he'd been entertaining the same delusion as Alice had been or he had suppressed the memories from his own times with Maria and her army.

Still, despite the fact that Alice had just finished explaining what she'd seen, Jasper could not tie the description to sweet, clumsy Bella. It seemed wrong, like trying to label Alice dark and morbid; it just didn't settle together within the brain.

"I know it's difficult to picture and even more so to think about but this is her reality right now and if I know Maria, she probably just took them to a slummy part of town, told them to take a deep breath and let them have at it," he explained, frowning, wishing he didn't even have to think about this but he knew any information he could offer could help save Bella's life.

The amount of time that had passed since Alice found out Bella had been taken was enough time for her to endure that agonizing transformation, wake up and then be led to a massacre; unfortunately there would be plenty more in the future and his only fear was they wouldn't reach Bella in time to save her.

Not even from herself but from the time stamp that was now placed on her forehead only to be extended if she were to show enough potential to be worth the energy or effort. He knew that might not always be the best thing but right now, it could be the only way to buy enough time to save her.

The pair had of course filled Edward in on Bella being taken by Maria as soon as they found out. Alice had never seen him express so much pain since she'd met him. He desperately wished Alice could find Bella; spending hours analyzing her glimpse for something that would lead them to her.

But they were mainly just of Bella while the rest of the environment remained hidden and unattainable from Alice's site. It frustrated the hell out of them.

But Alice knew this was different. When Edward saw this in her mind, the absolute reality of the situation would kick in for him; part of her wanted to shove that down his throat for making them leave while the sisterly part knew it was going to be much harder for him to see than it hand been for her.

* * *

Bella and Dawn headed back to camp quietly, flinching as the sounds from the sounds from their fellow… creatures became clearer. Despite the fact that it was now the middle of the night, it sounded like a riot.

Bella felt all of her muscles tense, ready to take on anything that dared come at them. She felt her teeth curl in a predatory way to communicate she could and would rip anyones head off who looked at her wrong. She felt so volatile and out of control.

Bella and Dawn scurried around the chaos, ignoring the girl who'd just ripped someone's head off and thrown it over their heads. Bella sure wasn't going to interfere with that; she liked having her head on her shoulders.

When they got to the house, they went inside. There weren't many people inside but they were just as angry inside as they were outside. Bella remained tense, flashing her teeth to anyone who looked at her. The ones who weren't trying to mutilate each other were gripping their throats in agony.

Bella and Dawn sat and stared at each other for a minute. They were the only familiar faces among a sea of monsters. Bella's memories were too blurry to identify exactly where she knew her from but as long as she wasn't making an attempt to kill her, she'd try to follow suit.

"We're vampires," Dawn whispered.

Bella wasn't sure how to respond; Dawn was right.

"I guess so," Bella shrugged back.

Bella was about to say something when Maria stalked in followed by two others. They looked like hell, like it had been months since they'd bathed, changed their clothes or looked at water.

"We are just waiting for your trainer to come and we will begin training," Maria spoke in a lethal tone. "You will do as your told or I'll make your last moments more painful than your transformation!" Everyone flinched at her words, the memory of the pain re-entering their minds once again.

A man stepped in, he was cover in bite marks and his clothes looked like they'd lost a battle with a paper shredder. Bella saw the state of his face and immediately snarled and flashed her teeth. She knew Dawn had done the same thing because the sound was echoed. The guy looked at her and let out a ripping roar.

He shot a look at Maria who simply shrugged.

"They're your problem now, Douglas" she laughed walking out of the room. "Train them well."

He glanced back to the four girls; three of whom were still poised and ready to try and rip his head clean off. He scowled but put on a calm expression; knowing anything else would either result in him losing a limb or taking another nasty bite.

"Come along newborns," he muttered, walking towards the door. Of course none of them as much as batted an eye at his words.

They just stared back with expressions that were both deadly and fierce; as though they we waiting for him to turn his back so they could rip him limb from limb. Though this wasn't the first time he'd recieved this particular expression; he had learned very quickly that it wasn't to be taken lightly.

He quickly stood his ground and took control.

"Unless you want me to bring Maria back to deal with you personally, you will follow me right now!" Douglas shouted, finally getting a response from the group. Douglas lead the girls outside, feeling their glares aimed at his back.

But he was just beyond grateful to still have his limbs intact for now… But he wondered how long that would last once training actually began.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella looked around her environment with a blank expression plastered on her face; still amazed with how vividly she could see. She felt so strong and powerful, like she could do anything. But then she remembered how easily Maria had been able to take her down in notch; looking at Douglas, she was sure he wouldn't hesitate either.

As she observed Douglas from where she was standing, there was something about him that was trying to trigger some type of memory. Like something about his scared face reminded her of something. No, not something; someone who she might have known before.

But when she tried to focus on the memory; she came up blank. She found herself getting more and more frustrated. She found herself getting mad at Douglas for triggering this sensation. Before Bella knew what was happening, she'd ripped a tree from the ground and had thrown it at Douglas's face. Douglas however dodged the blow and pinned Bella to the ground before she could reach the boulder she had been going for.

"Pull something like that again, newborn and I will end you!" he shouted; releasing Bella who was now livid but not making any attempts to attack him.

"Who the Hell are you calling a newborn!" she demanded, her voice shaking with rage.

Douglas stared at Bella dumbfounded. It shouldn't surprise him that she had been told nothing but it still made him angry.

"Alright, you lot, sit down and I'm going to tell you what you are and why you're here," Douglas explained in a commanding tone. "Or do I need to begin ripping limbs off!"

The four girls listened, making a point to send lethal glares in his direction.

Douglas quickly explained what they were and why they had been turned. He then explained what a newborn was. He explained in a quick, brutal way that made Bella want to squirm. She'd wanted to think he was lying and that his words were untrue but everything she'd seen and done over the past few hours was enough to back up what he was saying.

Bella stared blankly back at the man who suddenly stood up and loudly clapped his hands together twice. His face had become completely serious and he seemed to be bracing himself for something.

"Now, let's get to training," he said, his eyes turning fierce.

He drew a line across the clearing and stood in front of it so that he was facing the girls with a neutral expression on his face. He stood as though he was ready for anything and braced himself for the first of many training sessions.

"One at a time, you will try to get past me; past this line," he said, causing Bella to laugh darkly. She could get past this fool easily! It would be nothing and she'd show him what he got for pinning her to the ground.

"Alright, you first," he said pointing to Bella smugly.

Bella grinning darkly and cracked her knuckles.

"My pleasure," she whispered running towards the line as quickly as she could; she was going to make this count. He had no idea what she was capable of. As she got closer to the line, he didn't even move.

 _Idiot,_ she thought, feeling incredibly smug.

Just as Bella was about to cross the line and rub Douglas's face in the mud, a force his her square in the chest, sending her flying hundreds of feet into the forest. She hit a tree with a loud, sickening crash before falling to the ground.

She felt her rage build aggressively and she ran back towards the line with a vengeance. He was never going to see her coming this time. He was not going to be able to stop her! Bella was going to do it this time and then she would rip him to pieces!

Once again, Bella approached the line and she got half an inch closer before once again, she was soaring into the trees. Bella felt her fury bring on a red haze to her vision and she began running, with nothing but her rage fueling her. She was going to hit him square in the chest and send the smug jerk flying into the trees.

When he saw Bella running towards him, for a fraction of a second Douglas's eyes went wide. But she was so fueled by rage, she was no longer even thinking about her actions with any type of logic. She just wanted to send him soaring into the trees.

Douglas managed to grab Bella, flip her to the ground with her face smashed into the grass. She violent thrashed in his grip, snarling, growling and trying to free her arms so she could rip his off.

Once Bella finally calmed down; or at the very least didn't appear to be fueled by blind rage he let her go and cried out a string of curse words as she managed to sink her teeth into his hand, nearly taking a finger off.

He was ready when Bella lunged furiously at him, ready to rip his pathetic face off. But Douglas threw the girl back into the trees but not before she'd managed to land another painful bite into his neck.

He cursed loudly not only from the pain of the bites this one girl had given him but from the fact that she was coming back for round three, ripping out the trees that crossed her path.

Douglas rolled his eyes and braced himself for anything. He wished for once he could have a session without it turning into pure torture. He looked at the other three girls and they were now running at him as well with fury filling their faces.

As Douglas braced himself for impact, he couldn't help but think _Why do they all of these training sessions ended like this?_

* * *

Alice and Jasper sat in the living room, eyeing newspapers in from of them. They'd had been able to piece together evidence of a newborn army forming near Port Angeles. The evidence was easy to spot once they were looking for it.

People disappeared from the street around Port Angeles, the last one being a guy named Riley.

Jasper was surprised by just how easy it was. Maria usually wasn't this reckless with her army; otherwise they wouldn't have lasted this long. This seemed like they were trying to draw the Volturi directly to them.

They'd begun tracking the army, following newspapers and eventually able to secure where they had been hiding.

A month later, when they'd managed to secure help from the wolves they went to Port Angeles, instructing that Bella was to remain unharmed at all costs. They knew the wolves would be more than willing to help as it would mean getting to rip apart vampires without breaking the treaty.

They just made the agreement that when Bella was brought back that they would do everything they could to keep her from killing innocents.

By that point, the Cullens knew it wouldn't be an easy task; even if they brought her back today. She would have already adapted to the traditional vampire diet and that was a thought that always lingered with the Cullens.

The army was small and easy to take down but to Jasper's surprise; neither Bella nor Maria were to be found. Edward had gone off to scan the area in hopes that he would find her somewhere.

Suddenly, Alice both frowned, looking embarrassed; like they had made some type of really stupid mistake. He was about to ask them what was going on when they heard someone approaching them with cat-like steps and an evil scowl on her face.

Jasper took in the mess of red hair and her gleaming red eyes; which were twisted in fury and rage. She wanted to rip their faces off.

"You found us, I guess I'm not surprised," Victoria sneered. "So, where's your pet?"

"This aren't the army that who took Bella," Rosalie sighed, furious she had ruined her clothes killing the _wrong_ army.

"Are you kidding, I set this thing up to destroy that little bitch and she's been snatched off by Maria's group! I knew I should have picked them off in..." Emmett, who had heard more than enough ripped Victoria head off, throwing it into a flame that was burning the other newborns.

"Emmett! You idiot! She _knew_ something!" Rosalie shrieked, smacking her husband's head. The whole family knew they were back where they had started.

The wolves had turned around and were heading back to La Push. They knew Bella wasn't going to be found here.

Jasper sighed, he knew he was in over his head. If they had any hope of saving Bella, he was going to need to bring in help. Alice nodded seeing his decision; she knew they needed to help as well.

It had been a month since Bella was taken and when they thought they were close to finding her, it turned out they had gone in the wrong direction. Not that taking out Victoria's stupid army was a mistake but it hadn't done anything to help save Bella.

Jasper pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he rarely ever used. He knew they would be willing to help, he just hated bringing them back into this whole thing. They'd been through so much and but he knew they were the ones who would be most likely to help.

The phone had only rung once before a voice male voice picked up on the other line. The voice was full of worry as Jasper usually didn't call more than once or twice a year.

"Jasper? What's up? Are you okay?"

Jasper took a deep breath and released it before he started.

"Do you remember Bella, Edward's human girlfriend?" Jasper started, knowing his voice sounded nervous.

"Oh no, what did you do?" the voice groaned over the other line; obviously assuming the worse, not that Jasper blamed him.

"No! She's… alive… to the best of our knowledge," Jasper whispered, knowing it had been close a week since Alice had seen any glimpse of Bella.

"Okay, so what's going on?" the voice asked, sounding worried. "Don't you know if she's okay?"

Jasper took another deep breath, watching as both Edward and Alice motioned for him to speed up.

"Maria has Bella and we need help getting her back. Peter, will you help us?" Jasper blurted.

There was a pause over the other end before Peter responded.

"We can be there in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

**I am stating for the record that I will not be giving Bella or Jasper alter egos. I have plans for the plot… be patient.**

Bella stared at the mess in front of her once again and frowned. She wished she could at the very least remember her feeds but since that first hunt, her feeds were just a haze of red with occasional sounds and tastes.

The tastes were fantastic and sent her into a state of almost pure bliss and relieved the horrible burn in her throat. The burn that never went away for any longer than a few hours before it would return with a fiery vengeance.

Douglas had continued to train the girls with a firm hand; which Bella had probably ended up ripping off more than once. But she was nothing compared to Dawn, who would rip off his arms out of boredom and throw them into the trees.

Bella nodded at Dawn, Lucy and Jillian. Lucy and Jillian were the other girls in Bella's training group. Maria's rule was to train as a group and feed as a group. Douglas stared at the bodies, knowing he was going to be the one cleaning them up. Douglas had shown the group how to check bodies to make sure none were left alive; not that that has ever happened.

Bella remembered when she'd met Lucy and Jillian; she'd judged them based on their appearance and now she looked quite similar in appearance. Her clothes were ripped, blood soaked, and filthy. She was still wearing the clothes she had been turned in. Her hair looked like straw and was caked with blood from her last several feeds and mud.

They had just relocated for the fifth time since her transformation and Bella had discovered that was the most peaceful time. Maria never moved the army all at once. The training groups moved together taking different paths.

Bella's group was the second group to arrive to their new location and for a few minutes there was no sounds of fighting, growling or yelling. Bella stared blankly at the scene in front of her. The house was beautiful, it has beautiful grass, a big yard. It looked beautiful; they all did until it endured a day at the hands of the many violent newborns.

Bella knew they were going to immediately train upon arriving as that was what always happened when they switched locations. Bella was doing better with her training than she had on her first day. It had taken weeks to show improvement but it happened.

Bella learned that they trained better when they had fed recently or at least wasn't thirsty because when they was thirsty she became far less logical and rational; more likely to just attack Douglas than to go through with his drills.

Bella walked towards the house and heard Maria talking to Marcus. Marcus was the one who would sniff out new places for them to go, track when humans were getting suspicious and locate spots for them to hunt without notice. He was telling Maria that the relocation had been successful and no one was lost.

"Yes, I know. We haven't lost members during a relocation since Whitlock took those two rats and ran with them," Maria growled. "Said the rats were in love."

Bella lost interest in the conversation and went back to the river in behind the house. Douglas found her and stared at her for a second to make sure she wasn't going to attack him.

"Come on, time to train," Douglas said. "I hope you hunted well because I don't want any bite marks today."

Dawn came up from behind and ripped his arm off of his shoulder. He roared but between Bella and Dawn he was way too used to it. Dawn backed up several feet and called for Bella to 'go long'.

A playful smirk crossed Bella's face as she caught the arm as though it were a football. When Douglas went to grab the arm from Bella, she threw it in the air at Dawn. Unlike Bella and Dawn, Douglas lacked newborn strength, speed and his right arm; so for five minutes, they played monkey in the middle.

"Douglas!" Maria suddenly called, causing the girls to throw Douglas's arm back at him and stand in line for drills.

"Yes Maria," he said after he reattached his arm; she smirked at the site.

"Lucy and Jillian have had their anniversaries today and will not be part of the group anymore but from what I can see, you have your arm full as it is," she said is a snarky tone. Douglas nodded and turned back to Dawn and Bella.

"Well, let's get started," he said, standing up straight to indicate he was serious.

Once Maria was out of hearing range, the three of them burst into laughter.

* * *

"Well...at least she's...laughing at something…" Edward said, in an odd voice after Alice had a glimpse of the girls' game with the vampire who was training them.

"Yes, I'm so _happy_ I got to watch my sister play monkey in the middle with some guys arm! It just fills me with friggin joy!" Alice shot back, causing Jasper to stare at her in shock.

"She was doing what!" he cried out.

"Well, she wasn't the one who ripped his arm off; this time…" Alice muttered the last part quietly.

Emmett burst into laughter.

"Please, we need to bring her home while she's still fun!" Emmett cried, earning him a smack in the head from his wife.

"Yes Emmett, and we'll make sure it's your limbs she has _all_ of her fun with!" Alice muttered rolling her eyes. Alice shuddered at the idea of Bella ripping someone's limbs off; even though she had seen it happen at least three times now.

Jasper put an arm around Alice's shoulder knowing there wasn't much he could do but hold her as she'd see glimpses of Bella's meals or her violent tantrums.

According to Alice, Bella had done a good job staying out of crossfire; only showing three visible bite marks that Alice could see and he was sure one was from when she was turned. Maria liked to visibly mark her 'pets'.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps approaching. Peter and Charlotte could be seen running through the woods towards the Cullens.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"We're discussing Bella's new found enjoyment of ripping peoples arms off and throwing them around like toys." Emmett was the only one who found anything about Alice's vision funny.

"Ha, I did that to you once," Peter laughed pointing to Jasper. "I think I tried to feed it to you. Crazy times!"

"How are you doing, Jasper? With all of this," Charlotte asked, her tone sympathetic.

"Honestly, I've been better. I don't want to think about Maria or her army again but they have my sister now and I will get her back," Jasper said.

"But why do you need us?" Peter asked. "We will help in any way we can but I don't understand what you want us to do."

"When it's time to go and get Bella, I want you there to help me kill Maria; once and for all. She ruined your lives, like she did mine and I think you guys deserve that much," Jasper said.


	8. Chapter 8

As quickly as ever, days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months; before Bella knew it, three months had passed. It had been a quarter of a year since she was human. Her memories were slowly beginning to resurface.

She remembered things about her parents, her clumsiness, and Phoenix. She remembered her father was a cop and her mother was a free spirit. Her step father played baseball. There were other little things here and there but there was something else she couldn't remember. It was there; it was close to the surface but Bella just couldn't grasp it.

Everytime she looked at the scars along Douglas's face, she could feel a shadow of a memory taunting her. For some reason, her mind had begun associating the scars with blond hair; considering Douglas wasn't blonde, she had no idea why.

Douglas had explained that memories come back when we are ready to deal with them.

He'd explained that Bella reminded him of his human baby-sister. He'd explained how meeting Bella was the first time he had actually thought about the sister he had been forced to leave behind.

Everything seemed the same but different at the same time.

Bella went hunting with Dawn and Douglas as she usually did but rather than the red haze taking over as soon as she smelled human blood in the air, her throat exploded into more pain than she had ever experienced since she woke up to this life.

She cried out in pain, gripping her throat as she saw her target. He was a drunk man staggering down the street, wearing a wrinkly outfit. Bella felt herself move towards him and soon, Bella was clamped to the man's throat and savoring the taste of the blood.

Bella had always thought she felt exhilarated after a hunt but now that she was experiencing it on a semi-conscious level, it was that much better. The taste of the blood brought on sensations she had never experienced before and she could feel the blood fueling her body; filling it with strength. Bella wished this feeling would last forever.

Once she was done, she had found herself targeting yet another person.

Eventually after four people, Bella felt like her mind had expanded in her head and she was suddenly aware of her environment like usual but this time, she actually remembered what happened when she'd hunted.

She remembered how they had fought against her and for a minute, she felt fear travel down her spine.

She looked around at Dawn and could see her standing there, waiting by one of the buildings. She leaned casually against the wall and played with an iPod touch she had taken from one of their hunts.

Bella joined her and joined her at the wall. They playfully nudged each other until Douglas joined them after he was done. Bella noticed that his eyes were not as red as hers and Dawns were.

Bella and Dawn followed Douglas back to camp, they were greeted by chaos and destruction; more than usual. A horrible smell; like wet dogs hit their noses. Giant wolves were galloping around, ripping newborns apart.

Dawn and Bella gripped Douglas's hand, as he began backing up with the girls so they could slip away without notice. A giant wolf approached them, staring Doulas down. She was going to kill them.

Bella noticed once the wolf's eyes met Douglas's, the beasts whole expression changed. It was like the wolf was seeing Douglas through new eyes and would do anything to protect him.

As another wolf came to attack Douglas, the first wolf let out a terrifying roar and crouched defensively in front of the group. The other wolf's eyes went wide but he turned around and left with no questions.

"Bella," a voice whispered from a bush not far away. Bella turned her head and could see a woman standing in the bushes with dull red eyes. She wasn't a newborn; Bella thought to herself.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you guys; I'm here to help you get away," she whispered.

Bella stared at Douglas and Dawn, their faces were filled with excitement and hope but apprehension. They went over to the woman; the girls not letting go of Douglas's arms.

The woman had a soft way about her and she looked at the girls with a look of complete understanding. Douglas stared back in a way that communicated what would happen if the woman tried to hurt either of the girls on his arms.

"I am Charlotte; we need to get out of here," she whispered quickly. When the trio hesitated, she rolled up her sleeve and revealed an armful of scars that matched the ones Bella and Dawn had up and down their own arms and throat.

Bella turned around and noticed the wolf that had stood up for them had followed behind and was watching Douglas from a distance.

* * *

Jasper and Edward had narrowed in on Maria. She had no defenses left as they'd taken down her pet Marcus. Maria didn't have a chance; because behind Jasper and Seth stood Jacob and Sam in their wolf form.

"Jasper? What the hell brings you back here?" she asked, clearly confused as Jasper had never made any efforts to get even; until now.

"My baby sister!" he snarled.

"Sister!" Maria cried, clearly unaware of what he was talking about. Not that Maria would have stopped to ask about any of her 'pets' pasts.

"You turned her and a friend four months ago and now we're taking them back! But not before we eliminate you!" Jasper snarled.

"And we're going to enjoy it," Peter said stepping out from behind a bush, grabbing Maria from behind. Edward stepped back, letting Jasper and Peter take care of Maria.

"You have to know, I'm not in charge of this operation. There will be others who won't be happy about this. They will come and you won't stand a chance," Maria screamed before Jasper ripped her head off.

Finally, the monster who'd haunted almost every minute of his existence was dead... But who was this bigger threat Maria was talking about?

* * *

 **Next chapter, Bella's reaction to seeing the Cullens again. What will happen to Douglas and Dawn...**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella, Douglas and Dawn followed Charlotte away from the mass chaos and to a clearing nearby. The wolf had disappeared just moments ago and in her place, another woman appeared. She was native and staring at Douglas with an expression of awe and adoration.

Bella and Dawn braced themselves for their throats to burst into flames when her scent hit but instead, they found her scent on the other side of the unbearable spectrum; she smelled horrible. Douglas didn't seem to notice as he walked towards her.

"The other's will be along soon. I promise; we will explain everything to you," Charlotte whispered.

"I'm Leah," the girl spoke, extending her hand for Douglas to shake. It was like Leah and Douglas had forgotten there was anyone else in the clearing but them. They had begun walking off into another corner of the clearing, only noticing each others eyes.

"Seriously, can't he smell her!" Dawn whispered to Bella who just shrugged at the pair.

Suddenly Bella could hear footsteps approaching. Bella and Dawn looked around apprehensively, ready to attack. Charlotte put her hand on the girls shoulders and shook her head at the two newborns.

"It's ok, those are our friends," she whispered; gripping their shoulders incase they still decided to attack.

Several vampires stepped into the clearing. They were groomed, cleans and well put together. They didn't look wild or bloodthirsty; they stood and acted like humans and Bella wasn't used to that. Even Charlotte seemed quite tame compared to Bella and Dawn.

Bella and Dawn gripped each others arms nervously. But as Bella got a closer look, she noticed their eyes.

Brilliant gold; filled with more emotion than Bella had ever seen in the eyes of the newborns she'd been surrounded by for the past four months.

Suddenly, everything seemed to rush to the surface at once; her eyes landed on the blond male and she suddenly knew who she'd been trying to remember when she stared at Douglas.

A name popped into her head; Jasper. She stared at the others, and more names popped into her head one by one. The one by Jasper's side, Bella couldn't identify. Bella was sure she's never met him before.

Memories hit her fast and aggressive! She remembered meeting them at school, finding out what they were, them fighting to save her life so many times, and Edward.

Her eyes landed on the bronze haired guy in front of her, she remembered everything he'd said to her. He'd left her; he never cared about her but there he was, standing with his family to save her? Her mind couldn't handle it.

"Bella, it's okay. I promise, everything will be fine," Jasper spoke, as feelings of calmness washed over her. She remembered his gift. But as she stared at Edward, she couldn't seem to get the memories calm and it was just too much.

She felt her red haze return as she stared at Edward. Alice suddenly glanced a desperate look at Edward.

"Maybe you should give her space to calm down," Alice suggested. Edward nodded and left without saying anything. Bella was torn between wanting him back and wanting him to turn his back so she could rip him to pieces.

"We never meant for you to get hurt, Bella. We just wanted you to have a normal life," Esme explained; her whole expression was that of a heartbreak and pain. "We thought you'd be safer without us."

Jasper stepped forward and Bella took notice of his scars for the hundredth time since he'd stepped into the clearing. She took in the Cullens' faces, all of them miserable and so full of relief to see Bella again.

Suddenly Bella remembered her actions since she'd been turned. She'd gone against everything they believed on multiple occasions and had felt _nothing!_

"Bella, we love you and we want you to come back with us. We want to help. Everything that happened back there, was in the past; it's over and we won't hold any of that against you," Alice said desperately.

Bella looked at Dawn, who looked scared, confused and hurt. She stared back at the Cullens and tried to hold herself together. It was just too much! Too much!

But rather than a red haze taking over, her knees gave out and she collapsed on the ground, crying tearless sobs. She felt Dawn kneel beside her and rub her shoulder and soon, several pairs of arms were around her.

After hours had passed, Bella calmed down and Alice decided it was time to leave. Bella stared at Dawn, wondering what was going to happen to her friend. Bella shot an apologetic glance to Carlisle and Jasper before turning to Dawn.

"You should come with us, Dawn. We will help you learn to adapt to this life," Alice said, taking the other newborns hand. Dawn looked at Bella, as though to ask if it was safe; not knowing a thing about these people with their strange eyes.

"Okay," she whispered, giving a small hesitant smile.

"Great, let's go home," Alice clapped, causing both newborns to jump as the sudden sound and excitement from the tiny vampire.

"Cool it, Alice," Jasper muttered, observing how tense the girls had become by the outburst; they wouldn't know how to interpret such behavior with their instincts all over the place and would probably see it as a threat.

"What about them?" Rosalie sneered, pointing to Douglas and Leah who were still staring into each others eyes. "Imprint or not; there is no way in hell they're letting him cross the border!"

Carlisle sighed and stared at the them as well. They had been prepared for newborn Bella and even the possibility of Dawn but Leah imprinting on Douglas had come as a shock to everyone. The wolves weren't sure how to react and neither were the Cullens'.

"I guess, we bring him with us," Carlisle muttered, shuddering at the idea of having two newborns and Douglas; who clearly was no longer a newborn but would still need help learning to adapt to the vegetarian lifestyle that the pack was more than likely going to enforce.

He knew, without Alice even checking, that Bella and Dawn were going to be a handful on their own; he could see it in their eyes. With a sigh he stared at his family and with a hand over his eyes agreed.

"I think we should be able to handle this."

Jasper groaned to himself; staring at the scene before him and wondering what the hell he'd just been roped into.

 **It's not over yet… Far from it...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm still looking for a Beta for this story. I am looking for someone who will have a general feel for the tone and who will fill me oinon how the whole Beta process works.**

* * *

Jasper and Alice ran through the forest back to their house with Bella, Dawn, Douglas and Leah in their shadows. They were taking an alternate path back as the newborns were in no condition to travel the highway with the rest of the family. Even if it weren't for the violent bloodlust; their appearance would have caused reason for concern among the humans.

"Why don't you take Douglas and I'll take Bella and Dawn. We need to tidy them up… a lot," she said Jasper; taking in the trio's ripped, bloody clothes and hair. Jasper became very uncomfortable at the idea of Alice alone with two newborns.

"Jasper, they won't hurt me. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll bring Rosalie with us," Alice sighed as Rosalie walked through the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Rosalie asked, wondering what she'd been roped into before she had even walked through the door.

"To the bathroom; let's go," Alice said, as Bella and Dawn began following her.

Upstairs, Alice put Bella in her shower and took her clothes away; she knew she would never see them again. The shower felt so much better than she could ever imagine. She watched month's worth of blood, dirt and grime flow down the drain. Her hair took the most work the rake through because of all of the dirt knotted through it.

When she came out of the shower, Alice was waiting with clean clothes. Bella was so tempted to sniff the clothes as she couldn't remember the last time she had even seen clean clothes. She couldn't believe just how incredibly grateful she was to see them.

She threw the clothes on; taking a moment to enjoy the way they felt on her skin. Rosalie came back into the room with Dawn at her side.

"Look, I had skin under all of that dirt," Dawn said happily, going to sit beside Bella. "So do you!"

Rosalie began combing through Bella's hair, while Alice worked on Dawn's. Bella had thought she'd done a good job getting the knots out of her hair but as Rosalie ran the comb through, it was clear by all of the tugging that she hadn't.

"I forgot what clean felt like," Bella muttered, feeling oddly soothed by just having her hair combed out. "Thanks Rosalie."

"Call me Rose," Rosalie said, in a quiet tone. "It's about time I started treating you like my sister."

"What's up with your eyes?" Dawn suddenly asked. It was clear she didn't understand the reason for the strange coloring.

Alice explained their diet and how it worked.

"That wasn't even offered as an option to us," Dawn muttered.

"It wouldn't have been. Its not a common thing," she explained. "Are you okay with this, Dawn?"

Dawn liked the idea of not hurting people anymore. She never liked how she felt each time she had fed but she never knew there was an alternative.

"I'll give it a try," Dawn whispered. "Is it hard?"

Bella was curious about the transition as well but had been too nervous to ask.

"I'd like to say no; but you're new to this life and started out on the other diet, so it probably will be a lot more difficult for you to just switch over. But we'll help you through this. We are ready for the challenged that will most likely arise," Alice spoke quietly.

"Emmett's already agreed to work with Douglas and Jasper and I will be working with you and Bella," Alice said, smiling at Bella. She still wished their reunion had been under better circumstances but she was just happy to have her sister back.

"You're leaving my husband in charge of someone!" Rosalie shouted surprised.

"From what I could see, Douglas is going to have a far easier time transitioning than these two will; Emmett will barely have to do anything!" Alice whispered. "Carlisle is arranging my absence from school so it won't be suspicious. Rose, Jasper and Emmett have already graduated. We'd pull Edward out but that would stir up too much notice and we can't afford to have humans coming to investigate."

Bella flinched at the sound of Edward's name. Alice quickly decided to move on from that topic, not wanting to set Bella off.

"Let's go downstairs and see how Douglas and Jasper are doing."

Bella and Dawn shot out of the room, probably unaware of how fast they were moving. Downstairs Peter, Jasper and Douglas were talking about some of the crazier newborns they had worked with. Douglas looked clean for the first time since Bella or Dawn had met him. They'd heard them talking but didn't bother to pay attention to what was being said.

"Those monsters were my greatest challenges. That one there got me twice within seconds and probably would have ripped my head off if I hadn't thrown her off into some trees!" he jerked a thumb in Bella's direction. She made a face as though she was offended.

"We've always been nice to you! We're angels!"

"Angels don't rip each others arms off on a daily basis!" he shot back in a joking tone.

" _Daily_?" Jasper asked, staring at Bella, still having trouble picturing it. As hard as it was to hear though; it was important that he have an idea of what he was up against.

"You have your work cut out for you! Good luck with that," Douglas laughed.

"I think we're your problem now," Bella said to Jasper in a joking tone. Noticing this was the first time he'd ever been so at ease around her and he was quite tense, so that said something.

"It's not like he has to worry about him hurting you anymore," Alice laughed.

"No, Jasper should be worried. There's a reason after Lucy and Jillian were gone that Maria never threw any new additions into the group," Douglas said, smirking.

"Maybe it was because you were always _letting_ us rip your arms off!" Dawn joked.

"If I'm correct, you two were known for ripping arms off," Douglas pointed. "I think they called it the Bella-Dawn special."

"Well, you haven't have the Special all day!" Bella joked, stepping forward, causing Jasper to actually panic.

"Relax, I know when they're joking," Douglas laughed, shaking his head and smiling at Jasper. "Bella reminds me of my little sister. That made this past four months easier… You know, when you weren't throwing trees at my face!"

Alice smiled cheerfully as she realized everything was going to work out somehow.

"Since I won't have to go to school, I can dress you up whenever I want," Alice cheered clapping.

"I give her an hour before she drags them to the mall," Emmett said, not joking in the least.

"Yes Emmett, I'm going to take two newborns to the mall because that would go over SO well!" Alice muttered. "And I'll leave you to take care of clean-up; while we flee town."


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella will not be forgiving Edward as easily as she did in New Moon… Not by a long shot. I personally think she let him off too easily. This story will be highly focusing on Bella's relationship with the Cullens' as a family.**

It had been two hours since they had arrived to the Cullens' home. Leah and Douglas had long since gone off on their own and were doing… Bella didn't want to think about what they were doing.

Things had quieted down quite a bit since Douglas had left with Leah. Bella and Dawn sat in the backyard talking to Peter and Charlotte. Alice and Jasper quietly watched from a distance, making sure the two girls remained calm.

Bella stared over at them after twenty minutes.

"They do have lives, right?" Bella asked, pointing over at the the lingering couple who were now pretending to be interested in a magazine article.

Charlotte glanced over at them and back to the girls laughing.

"Not anymore," she laughed. "Look, they care about you and don't want to see anything happen to you. But you need to understand how hard what you're about to take on is. Jasper has told us just how hard his initial transition was; it took a long time for him to get where he is today and there have been several slip-ups. I could delude you girls and say it would be different for you but I doubt they'd be lingering _so_ close if that were the case."

"It might not be that bad," Bella said, hopefully. "I want to go back to school in September."

"It's July," Peter questioned. "Have either of you been around _any_ humans without killing them; _since_ you've been turned?"

Bella and Dawn exchanged glances and tried to think if there were any who'd lived.

"Look, we're not trying to discourage you or say you can't do it but we want to prepare you for it. It'll be extremely difficult; it was years before Jasper could walk into a school and be a student. But, I know they won't give up on you; even when you're ready to give up on yourself."

Peter said that last part pointedly at Jasper.

"You two are in good hands. Just be patient with them and be grateful they care enough to put themselves out like this," Charlotte said, smiling at the girls as they stood up to leave. "Besides, you couldn't ask for a better team to keep you in line; a psychic and an empath. They are ready for anything you could throw their way."

"And if you guys ever feel like talking, call us anytime; it's not like we sleep," Peter said, before they left.

Bella and Dawn waved before turning to look at their babysitters who were now snuggling on the porch. Bella sat down and quietly began reading Romeo and Juliet while Dawn sat drawing shapes in the dirt with a stick.

Bella could feel the burning intensifying after a few hours but she was terrified of the idea of going hunting. She had no idea how to do it and she was scared she'd screw up somehow. She didn't want to let the Cullens down so soon.

When she thought back hard enough, she remember Edward had explained a bit and Alice had explained how the hunting actually works. But they were very vague descriptions and not enough to go by.

"Bella sweetie, you ok," Alice suddenly asked in almost a mocking tone.

"Fine, why?" Bella said, trying not to anger the burning in her throat.

"Because that book used to be in one piece," she said pointing to the book that was now ripped into several pieces.

"You need to hunt," Jasper said.

"I'm fine," she said quickly, feeling nervous.

"No, you're really not; come on, let's go hunt before you do something we will all regret," Jasper said, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know how," Bella whispered.

"I know that, Bella and so does Alice; which is why we are going to teach you," he explained, his voice tight from Bella's thirst.

"Alice had explained it to me when I was human, I feel like I should have remembered it before now and at least tried," Bella said.

Alice let out a loud snort of laughter.

"I didn't give you _that_ much information on the topic. I'm not expecting you to know how to hunt based off of a two second explanation. Let's go, you have no idea how close to snapping you actually are," Alice sighed, grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her off the step. "Hunting first; questions later, Bella."

Alice sent a text to Emmett asking him to follow them; just incase they needed the muscle. He followed behind a few seconds later, grinning.

"Excited Bella?" he asked.

Bella just stared at Emmett for a second before rolling her eyes and following Jasper, Alice and Dawn.

"For the time, we don't want you hunting alone; so we want you to find one of us if you need to hunt. We are going to scan the area for humans before we actually teach you what to do," Jasper explained, slowing down to talk to the girls. "We'll be watching you the whole time; that way if anything were to happen, we could try to stop it."

"Do I get to hunt with Bella? Do I?" Emmett asked, almost bouncing.

Jasper rolled his eyes, already annoyed with his brother. He wondered how he could be so immature sometimes.

"Bella, Dawn; I want you to find one of use once you are done. Take as long as you need. Just take a breath, get a feel for your environment and let your instincts just take over," Jasper explained; reminding Bella of a teacher.

The girls took off quickly and to Alice and Jasper's delight, they each caught something quickly.

"Bella looks thrilled," Alice pointed to Bella, who was draining a lion but it was clear she was less than impressed with the taste. Jasper could feel her disappointment from where he was standing.

Bella finished before Dawn did and dashed over to where Jasper and Alice were standing. She looked every bit like someone who'd just fought with a wild animal with her bare hands but she was still in better condition than when she'd first arrived.

Jasper walked over to Bella and looked at her expression.

"It will never compare," he answered Bella's unspoken question. "Not be a long shot."

Bella groaned in disappointment; that wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was hoping the animal blood would at least come close to the taste of human blood but it was almost tasteless; though still somewhat effective.

"Look, I feel as though this is my fault," Jasper said, looking at Bella's vivid red eyes. "If I had have had better control, Edward wouldn't have wanted to leave and you might not have made it onto Maria's radar. You might not have lived in that hell. I feel like if things were different, you'd just be learning to hunt and not learning to live without human blood."

Bella stared at Jasper confused for a second.

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"It's one thing to learn how to hunt animals; but it is a completely different thing once you've already lived off of humans. Imagine someone put meth in a room with you when you were human, would you take it?" Jasper asked.

Bella shook her head; she was never into drugs and never would be.

"You wouldn't think about it. Okay, now imagine if you were completely addicted to meth and someone placed Meth in a room with you. You probably wouldn't think twice before taking it. It's like that, when you go to school…"

"I'll be the meth addict and they will be walking bags of meth," Bella concluded. "But I don't blame you for this. I don't think it was something you could have controlled and I now think I can honestly say I understand. Edward is the one who decided to lie and say he didn't want me anymore but he shouldn't have forced you guys to leave with him."

"How are you doing?" Jasper asked suddenly. "Douglas says that you and Dawn seem to have calmed down quite drastically since you've been here."

"Yeah, I guess so but I think we can both agree I wasn't exactly in a calming and peaceful environment," Bella said, frowning worrying if she might stir bad memories for Jasper.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I've had years to settle with my past and my actions. I'm worried about you right now," Jasper emphasized. "How are you feeling about everything?"

Bella shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know… it's just…" Bella felt her control over her temper and her emotions just start slipping as more and more emotions flooded in; way too quickly.

Jasper suddenly threw a massive wave of calm at her and tried to get Bella to focus on breathing.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have pushed," Jasper said, once Bella was calmed enough to listen.

Bella frowned and kicked a small boulder away from her.

"I just don't understand why I can't go through emotions like a normal person. I feel like I'm either feeling nothing or everything at once and it's driving me crazy," Bella whispered. "I can't even think about your brother without losing it completely."

Jasper nodded, completely understanding what Bella was saying. He'd already known Edward was going to be a touchy subject. He knew until Bella had almost no grip on her emotions and could not handle the topic.

They'd had to ask Edward to stay away for a while longer for _his_ own safety. Though Edward felt he deserved to have Bella rip him limb from limb, they didn't want Bella to have to deal with any more guilt than she would eventually bear. Jasper knew there would be a time when the guilt for her actions would begin to surface and he knew that would be the hardest thing she would ever have to go through; he could only hope to be there to try and soften the blow.


	12. Chapter 12

I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, But I need to make a choice and this is a chapter that will kick the story into motion. Trust me; I'm not doing this for no reason. Part of being a writer means making tough choices regarding characters.

* * *

About a month later, Bella sat in the mirror and stared at herself in the mirror. She hated her red eyes. They made her feel like a monster. They were a reflection of every person she had killed and since she had started feeding off of animal blood; they had barely changed.

Bella frowned as she fought the urge to hit the mirror; deciding just to get up and look away from it. She picked up Wuthering Heights and began reading it; while listening to Jasper and Douglas have a heated discussion about training tactics. Bella decided she wasn't even remotely interested, so she went outside where she didn't have to listen.

Bella wished Alice and Dawn were there but Alice had taken Dawn hunting with Rosalie. They had accepted as an opportunity to get to know Dawn better because she was living with them and they only knew her as the "friend of Bella".

Bella didn't want to think about those days and wished she could forget but with her memory stronger than ever, she knew that wasn't a possibility.

As she read, she began thinking about everything she had been through; soon she was staring at the book, but she wasn't paying attention to a single word it said. Bella was so lost in thought, that she didn't notice a car driving up to the house.

Bella sat curled on the back step when all of a sudden, a scent more powerful than Bella had ever encountered since she was a vampire hit her. It was stronger than _any_ of the humans she had come across while she was with the army; she knew that despite having no recollection of any of her hunts because of the red haze.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt the monster take complete control and she could only watch in horror as the unthinkable happened.

* * *

Jasper and Douglas were locked into a wrestling match to see who actually was the stronger fighter. Jasper had to admit, the young guy had talent and could hold his own. He became worried that he might lose.

Douglas flipped Jasper onto his back and laughed as Jasper cursed. Douglas's almost gold eyes shone with amusement. He was very clearly showing off for Leah who was sitting in the corner, watching her imprint with an expression of worry and lust. Jasper rolled his eyes as her emotions hit him but she just laughed.

"Admit it, old man, you're going down," Douglas screamed as he twisted Jasper's arm behind him. Douglas no longer had newborn strength or even human blood fueling him, which should have given Jasper the upper hand; it didn't.

"Weren't you taught to respect your elders?" Jasper laughed, but the smirk was quickly wiped off of his face as a scent hit him. Jasper knew what the scent was and so did Douglas who seemed oblivious to it. Douglas seemed to have a crazy amount of resistance towards human blood. He thinks it had something to do with his being an imprint.

Suddenly a sound from outside alerted him of the fact that Bella was still in fact here. She had not only acknowledged the smell but by the sound of it was acting on it; her newborn instincts taking over.

Jasper cursed and began running upstairs, knowing full well by how quickly Bella was moving that he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

Bella felt like she was floating towards the scent; which seemed to be made just for her. It was so strong and powerful she thought her whole body was going to burst into flames if she didn't reach it. She could not move fast enough as the inviting heartbeats sang her name.

As she turned around the corner, she saw a male standing in the driveway, walking towards the front door. He was all alone and that made Bella smile as she approached him. She couldn't make her feet move fast enough as she approached the man whose heart sang to her.

When she finally reached him, she grabbed him from behind and bit down. She could not have imagined such wonderful tastes had ever existed. This human was better than any of the humans she had ever tasted in her whole existence and she would have moaned in pleasure if she wasn't drinking so quickly.

She wondered why she had given this up as the taste filled her mouth and just about made her feel like she was in a place above heaven.

She heard someone curse loudly but she knew there wasn't going to be anything left for them. She wasn't even going to lift her head to snarl; she was filled with too much pleasure and was not going to let the blood flow stop any sooner.

* * *

Jasper ran outside, flying up the stairs two and three at a time. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her but ha had to at least try. He instructed Douglas to stay back because he knew Douglas wouldn't be able to handle himself once the blood actually spilled; he could only hope he himself could.

As he got outside, a sick feeling filled his gut when he realized why the human's scent had been familiar.

All at once, he smelled it. Spilled blood and venom as they came together. Jasper could feel it from Bella's emotions that she was already feeding from the man. For a minute, Jasper was unsure how to react, not having been on this side of the slip-up since before he'd joined the family.

He'd known Jasper, Edward and Esme had slipped in the past but he hadn't been there for those occasions. He'd even heard of Rosalie, who had never actually tasted human blood before, making wild attempts in her dark newborn days.

This is the first time he's actually witnessed one of his family members slipping and it sickened him to know that since the human had already been bitten, all he could do was watch as Bella drained the life from him.

To feel these emotions second hand was different. His mind had so much difficulty associating these particular emotions to Bella; despite the fact that she was right in front of him. He actually felt like his mind would happily associate this with _Carlisle_ before his baby sister. But this didn't come from the logical part of his brain as much as the brotherly side that told him to protect his sweet innocent sister.

Even if he had somehow managed to wrestle Bella off of the man, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway because there wasn't even enough blood left for the venom to spread; not that they needed to add _another_ newborn to the picture.

But Jasper couldn't help but feel completely lost and horrible that he'd actually allowed a human not just close to the property but all the way to the front door with newborns present. He wondered why Alice hadn't called to warn him of this but then remembered with Leah around so much, she wouldn't have seen this coming nor would she be aware that is was even taking place.

Jasper let out a loud string of curse words. Bella let off a feeling that she had no intention of sharing. As much as he wanted to smack her for that emotion; he knew it wasn't coming from her but the monster that was now in full control.

* * *

Bella enjoyed the last drops of blood from the human man. She started counting down his heartbeats, knowing once the stopped so would this heavenly nectar. She could feel the blood running down her chin and onto her clothes. Part of her mind rejoiced at the idea of saving a taste for later.

Bella could feel her eyes practically roll back into her head with pleasure as the final drops fell into her mouth. As the body fell from her hands, she licked her lips and began to register reality coming back to her.

Bella became aware of Jasper cautiously standing close by; his arms extended as if to say he meant no harm. She looked quickly around the lawn and took in her setting. Jasper's face expressed so many emotions at once that Bella could not identify a single one.

Her eyes fell to a car in the driveway and she felt like she had been punched in the gut and like all of the unneeded air had been deflated from her lungs.

Never since she was turned had she experienced so many brutal emotions after feeding on a human. But as she stared at the car and the realization hit her, she wished she could curl under a rock and never leave.

As the pain became crippling and left her unable to think clearly, she found herself running away as fast as her legs could carry her. Away from Jasper, and the rest of the Cullens'; who would probably never want to see her ever again…

And away from Charlie, who now lie dead in the Cullens' front yard.

 **Oh no, poor Bella! How will the rest of the family react to this?**


	13. Chapter 13

**This decision was not made lightly. In order for the story to go on with the plot; I needed a trigger and Charlie was the choice that allowed for the plot to continue along its path. It had been between Charlie or one of Bella's classmates.**

Jasper looked at Bella's face and so many emotions passed through her as she realized what she had done; the fact that she had not only killed a man but her own _father_ filled her with almost crippling guilt, leaving Jasper almost unable to move.

"Douglas, alert the family and take care of this mess please. I need to go after my sister!" Jasper cried out, running after Bella's scent which was now laced with human blood but Jasper didn't care because of all of the pain and guilt he could feel rolling off Bella in waves.

This was the emotional trigger Jasper had been dreading since Bella had come back. But this was massive.

He had been something along a similar scale to the breakdown Dawn had had last week upon seeing one of her feeds appear as a confirmed death on TV. It had been hard on the Dawn since he'd only been fourteen at the time. But that was nothing compared to Bella.

As Jasper struggled to keep up, he felt his phone beep and he drew it from his pocket.

 _She's going to collapse soon. Just keep close; we'll clean up back at the house. Leah's talking down the pack. She just found out that one of the new wolfs had let it slip to Charlie that Bella was here and… They are taking care of it on their end but they did try to stop Charlie. A_

Jasper didn't stop to respond or even stop to think; his concern was his sister. She needed him right now. As he struggled to keep up with Bella.

* * *

Bella crashed through the forest, her father's lifeless body unable to leave her mind as she curved around trees and over rivers. She paid no attention to where she was going. Bella could hear Jasper chasing behind her but she couldn't stop.

How could she possibly look him in the eyes after what she had done? To her father; the man who had taken her in and offered her a roof over her head.

Bella felt the overwhelming pain begin to suffocate her from the inside; guilt, disgust, self-blame and so many more emotions that Bella couldn't even name. So powerful and brutal. Reality had been shoved into her face, revealing exactly the kind of person she was; a cold hearted monster.

Bella's legs crumbled underneath her and she fell to the ground, crying out in agony and gut wrenching pain as sobs violently wracked her body. She just drew her knees to her chest and cried; it didn't matter that she wasn't capable of tears anymore.

Bella heard Jasper come to a halt by her side. For a second, Jasper stood completely unsure of what he could say or do to make this easier on Bella, to make it hurt less; but there were absolutly no words that could take away this sting.

"Oh, Bella," he sighed falling to his knees by her side. He drew his sister into his arms and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her sobs became erratic and hysteric and he did nothing to stop her as this was something she needed to release from her system on her own.

Bella clenched her fists around Jasper's shirt and tried to find relief from the embrace. Jasper just sat there, patiently rocking his sister in his arms while the pain poured out of her like tears that would never fall. Bella could hear that he'd started humming to her but couldn't even notice what he was humming.

Jasper let Bella sob hysterically into his arms for a few hours before she finally calmed down enough to form a rational thought.

"Are we going to need to leave town?" Bella asked, her voice shaking.

Jasper hadn't even considered what was going to happen in regards to their residence.

"I'm not sure. There weren't any human witnesses around, so unless something goes wrong with… clean-up, we shouldn't need to rush out of town right away. It would be really hard to explain why we'd need to leave town so soon after… a disappearance," Jasper said, very carefully choosing his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even recognize him and then..." Bella sobbed, but Jasper quickly cut her off.

"I know what happened; better than you'd think. It's like at your birthday," Jasper explained.

"But he wasn't even bleeding and you never actually managed to…" Bella started, before burying her face in her hands. She wished she'd gone with Alice and Dawn. "You weren't trying to rip his throat out."

"That might have to do with the fact that I'm not a newborn. You need to realize, it's in our instincts to hunt humans. I should have been paying attention," Jasper explained.

"How can I go back and look them in the eyes again? They probably all hate me," Bella whispered; causing Jasper to remember the times he'd asked the same question to Alice so many times.

"Bella, they don't hate you; they understand why it happened. No one is judging you. They are all probably very concerned right now," Jasper explained.

Bella sighed and pulled herself away from Jasper's embrace. Suddenly, without him there to act as a barrier; she became all too aware of the blood she was wearing on her shirt. It quickly became overbearing and tortuous.

"Do you have something on under that?" Jasper asked, frowning. Bella of course shook her head.

"Alright, let's head back and get you cleaned up," Jasper said guiding Bella back to the house.

Alice and Rosalie were off taking care of everything, knowing even they would have difficulty around the blood soaked Bella. Naturally, Carlisle was waiting by the door with a look of sympathy and understanding on his face.

When Alice and Rosalie got back, Jasper wasn't the least bit surprised when his wife made a beeline right to Bella.

"Oh sweetie!" she cried, throwing her arms around Bella who'd starting sobbing with guilt at the site of her sisters. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Alice kept an arm around Bella as she and Rosalie ushered her upstairs. Clearly, they were holding their breath like Jasper had been doing for most of the afternoon.

Alice wasted no time, taking Bella directly to her bathroom. Rosalie came into the bathroom with a garbage bag.

"I'm sorry, Bella, there's no way to make this part any easier for you; but please just try to keep it together long enough for us to get you cleaned up and we promise we will take you hunting," Alice promised.

"Let's do the shirt last," Rosalie commented. "Bella, let's get your clothes changed."

Taking off the pants and shoes, Bella was fine. But when it came to the shirt, Bella understood why Rosalie had said that part should come last. Taking off the shirt meant all of the blood on her shirt was going to have to pass over her face.

"Just do it quickly; remember, we'll wrestle it out of your hands if we need to," Alice said suddenly.

As Bella sighed, she lifted the shirt over her head; the smell of the blood was powerful, she almost cried out from the pain.

"Kay, we'll get you showered later. Just throw these on; we're heading out now!" Alice said throwing random pieces of clothing at Bella. Bella knew it was serious when Alice didn't bother trying to piece together a decent outfit; not that she was complaining. The pain ripped through her and chewed her to bits.

"Jasper, let's go!" Alice cried, grabbing Bella's wrist and pulling the newborn behind her, Rosalie followed behind.

As they ran into the woods, Bella's pain seemed to build up to where she just wanted to curl up. How could one person's blood have _this_ much of a crazy impact on her. This was easily the most powerful her thirst had ever been since she woke up to this life.

Alice cursed as Jasper and Rosalie's eyes both flashed with recognition.

"Scratch that. Jasper run ahead catch something; anything! We can't get her out any further," Alice sighed and watched as nodded and ran off.

"Come Bella, just stay calm; try to listen to my voice. Try harder and listen to me. Good, Bella, just focus on my voice; stay with me, here." Alice prompted, trying to keep Bella from slipping away into the red haze. "You can do this, Bella; come on!" Alice growled, gripping Bella's shoulders.

"Thank god, here he comes!" Rosalie exclaimed, pointing to Jasper who was dragging a struggling animal behind him.

Once Jasper had the animal close enough, she just let go of Bella who lost it and thankfully went straight for the animal. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper ground their teeth together, terrified of letting Bella hunt, even just one animal, this close to civilization.

After that, Bella was stable enough to actually take out into the deeper woods to actually hunt. Once she was done, Rosalie rubbed Bella's shoulder. She understood what had happened to Bella.

"You can't blame yourself Bella. I've seen Emmett go through this twice now and it's completely out of your control," Rosalie insisted. "Thirst more powerful than with any other human you've even encountered; Bella, he was your singer. Emmett has run into two of his own singers and they faced a similar fate."

"Yeah, I'm sorry this happened to you," Alice sighed, taking her sister's hand and squeezing it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry for not updating in a while. I needed to catch up on my school work.**

* * *

Bella sat with her legs crossed and stared out the into the horizon. She was sitting on the roof wondering why this had to be so difficult. She'd just looked in the mirror to discover her eyes were violent red once again. She'd felt like she'd just begun to make some progress with her eyes and this happened.

She could sense Emmett approaching her and didn't bother looking over at him.

He just sat beside her and stared out with her.

"What are you looking at?" Emmett asked, watching Bella's expression.

Bella shook her head, not really sure how to respond because she wasn't really looking at anything in particular. She was just thinking; trying to catch a moment alone with her thoughts.

"I'm sorry about Charlie," Emmett whispered taking Bella's hand. "But you do know it wasn't your fault, right?"

Bella shrugged, not entirely sure. Logically, she knew he was right but deep down, she hated herself for what she had done. She felt so ashamed of herself that she'd killed him without as much as a second thought. There had been no hesitation and Bella hated that blood had so much control over her and her actions.

She felt like a slave to her own instincts and thirst.

"He was your singer and that alone makes it understandable that you couldn't stop yourself," Emmett explained. "Both times, I killed them and it was the best tasting blood ever but I regretted it. I know if I encountered one today, I probably would still drain them."

"But Emmett, I can't be around _any_ humans!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes throbbing to release tears that weren't there. "You go to school around them everyday and you don't kill them. You can go into town around them and socialize. I can't even be within a hundred feet before I lose control."

"That doesn't mean it's easy. We have to be very careful because sometimes we lose control too. We aren't perfect; even Alice has managed to slip a few times… But nowhere near as much as the rest of us have," Emmett laughed and rubbed Bella's shoulder. "What I'm saying is; we're not perfect and you just need to accept that mistakes are going to happen. It's always going to be hard when you slip up and as horrible as it sounds; that's a good thing."

Bella looked up at Emmett confused.

"Because we deserve it?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"No; because it means you still have enough humanity to care," Emmett whispered. "Without that humanity, this diet would be impossible and that is what will give you the strength to be around them everyday and socialize with them. Because it means that eventually, you will be able to see them for the people they are and not for their blood."

"It's hard Emmett. It's really hard," Bella whispered.

Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We understand that; it isn't easy and it's not even natural but it allows us to keep a grip on our humanity and who we are on the inside," Emmett explained quietly. "Because hiding for the world and living life from one feed to the next is not my idea of living. And that's what makes this whole diet worth the struggle. I know you might not be able to understand that completely right now and I understand; but one day it will make sense."

"How can you be sure, Emmett?" Bella asked, her voice was weak but filled with so much emotion.

"Because the first time I encountered a singer; Rosalie said the exact same thing to me. I didn't understand then but when I did, it became clear that she was right. When we live only acting on instinct and blood; it's not really living. It's only surviving."

"I just feel like I've lost touch with who I am," Bella said in a frustrated voice. I don't know who I am anymore and that scares me. What if I really am a monster? I'm not the same person I was when I moved to Forks. I used to faint around blood and now, it's like it controls me. I think about it _all_ the time. I can't even remember the last thought I had that didn't somehow revolve around blood and how much I want it; how much I long for it."

Emmett just held his sister tight as he listened to her frustrated rant.

"God, I can't even look at the color red without thinking about blood. And even when I'm not thinking about it; it's still there in the back of my mind. When you guys come home from school; I can smell them on you and it drives me crazy sometimes. And that's just from _you guys_ being in the same room as them!"

Emmett frowned, feeling guilty; he'd never considered the effect of lingering human scents would have on Bella. To keep up human appearance, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had enrolled in part time courses at the local community college. But it made sense to him and he felt like such an idiot for not realizing this sooner.

He remembered when he was a newborn and had the same problem whenever Rosalie and Edward would go to school. They had to begin changing their clothes and washing off any human scents off in a lake before they could go home.

"I remember going through that. Especially when Carlisle would come home from a surgery; that was the hardest. But I promise we are going to do what we can to get you through this," Emmett said softly. "There will be some good days and probably a lot more bad days. Just know we will be there to guide you through; even when it may seem impossible."

Emmett and Bella ran home in silence.

When they reached the house, Emmett called everyone into the living room. Within a few seconds, everyone was there with curious expressions, except for Alice who was smiling sadly. Douglas and Dawn were had gone off with Leah as a precaution.

"Bella brought up an interesting point a little while ago and it came to my attention that we aren't being as careful as we could be with newborns around," Emmett said, putting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Rosalie, do you remember when I was first turned, how hard it was for me to be around you when you'd come home from school?" Emmett said, looking at Rosalie; who stared back at Emmett confused.

"Yeah, I remember it was the linger scents that would… Oh! God! How could we have been so stupid!" Rosalie cried as she realized what point Emmett was making.

"Am I missing something?" Jasper asked, vaguely grasping what they were talking about.

"We'll explain on the way to the college but right now, we need to go and pick out a second set of clothes to put in the trunk of your car Jasper," Rosalie exclaimed. "I need to braid my hair!"

"Alice?" Jasper asked, frowning at his wife who was smirking at him. "What is going on?"

"Jasper, let's just say; I hope you enjoy bathing in lake water."

* * *

 **A bonding moment between Emmett and Bella.**


	15. Chapter 15

A week later when the rest of the family had gone off to school and work, Bella sat in her room and read Romeo and Juliet. Alice was sitting in the room watching Bella from the desk and flipping through a magazine. Bella set the book down and sighed as she stared out the window.

Because of the incident with Charlie, it had been made clear that three newborns was a little more than the Cullens could handle at the time. So Dawn was sent to Alaska so she could get the attention she needed. She was doing well and her eyes were already close to being gold.

"When will I get a hang of this?" Bella suddenly asked, knowing Alice was listening. "When will I be able to go around people?"

Alice sighed, setting down her magazine and sitting next to Bella.

"Bella, I wish I could say it was going to be easy; that one day it'll all just click but that's not reality. But Bella, as a newborn, you are doing quite well. You've got a good grasp on your temper, but the blood part is going to take a while," Alice explained. "It took Jasper a very long time to adapt to this lifestyle and he still struggles as you know. He didn't think he'd ever get to where he was today but he did. And I prevent most of my slip ups before they can happen but sometimes things slip through the cracks."

"You saw me as a vampire before right?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded and thought back to the original vision of Bella as a vampire.

"Was it different?" Bella asked, not really sure how to ask if she would have still been completely and totally ruled by her thirst for human blood.

"Bella, those were different circumstances. In those visions, you'd been turned by Carlisle, Edward and in one vision me but you need to realize that the circumstances have changed. You were introduced to human blood from day one; which is the biggest difference between this reality and that one," Alice said, noticing Bella's fingers clenching at the sound of her brothers name.

Alice wondered when Bella would be in a spot where she could be in a room with Edward without ripping him apart in a fit of newborn rage. As angry as she was with Edward, she still couldn't let that happen to him because he was her brother.

"Bella, take a deep breath and calm down. I'm sorry about that," Alice said, gripping Bella's wrist, watching as her red eyes began to relax a little bit.

"Sorry," Bella whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Bella," Alice smiled. "We've all been there before. Bella, you will be able to be around people again. Maybe not like you used to… but you will be able to be in a room with them without hurting them. Just be patient, Bella."

"Was the transition easy for you?" Bella asked, remembering Alice mentioning she had also started out feeding from humans.

Alice shook her head and laughed for a minute.

"Bella, the only reason it went as smoothly as it did was because of my visions. Like I said, I could prevent most of them before they could happen," Alice said. "But no, it wasn't easy. Being in a room with them and not touch them…"

Bella had never actually considered that Alice had had a difficult time with the transition.

"Remember, unlike you, Jasper and I weren't newborns when we switched over," she explained. "That alone made it easier for us to at least be in the presence of humans from time to time so we could build up resistance."

"Alice, why are we still here?" Bella asked suddenly.

"It would raise too much suspicion if we up and left town after… what happened. But we did come up with a plan for if something like… that should happen again," Alice explained.

"You think it might happen again?" Bella asked, despite the terror her throat began burning at the idea of getting another taste of human blood.

"Bella, you're a newborn. I haven't seen anything in the near future but these things are generally spontaneous and sometimes I don't see them coming until it's too late," Alice explained. "Bella, I know you are thirsty and Rosalie is on her way back, we'll take you hunting."

At that moment, Rosalie wandered into the house. Her hair was still dripping wet and she smelled strongly of lake water, which was by far easier than the human scents she would have been carrying.

"It's weird doing this again. Not that we mind…"

"Oh I know you and Emmett don't mind jumping in a lake together," Alice said rolling her eyes. "Bella and I are going hunting, want to come?"

"I think she means _I'm_ going hunting, you guys are going to watch," Bella said in a joking tone; but she was already getting tired of being constantly watched.

"Bella, if it weren't for how close we are to civilization, we'd be fine leaving you on your own for a few hours or so but we really can't afford the risk of you catching a scent while there isn't anyone around to try and stop you," Alice explained.

"You think it's bad now; wait until you start school for the first time. They'll be breathing down your neck," Jasper said smirking at Bella as he walked in, also smelling like lake water.

"And you'll be loving every second," Bella laughed. "They won't be breathing down your neck."

"Oh, they will be. How's Bella doing? Is Bella handling this okay? Jasper, you know she won't tell us if she's not okay… " Jasper said, mocking Alice's voice. "She is right though; until you get to a point where you can begin resisting, we can't take any chances."

"How's it feel to be on this side of the conversation, Jazzy?" Emmett asked bluntly. "It'll be a fresh change watching _Bella_ try not to rip the beating hearts of our fellow classmates out."

The comment earned Emmett several smacks to the head but Bella could see Jasper grin a little at the realization that he was no longer going to be the biggest risk at school. But that also made him worry. When he'd first started, there had been numerous incidents regarding "fellow classmates" and as he looked at Bella, who was squirming from the burning in her throat; he couldn't help but feeling that she was really going to keep them on their toes.


	16. Chapter 16

Time flew by and days quickly turned to months. Before Bella knew it; July had fallen and they were preparing to leave Forks. Douglas had recently married Leah and they were off on their honeymoon. The pack had been THRILLED when the proposal was announced but they weren't surprised. But compared to Bella's slip up, Douglas was a master of control.

Bella had managed to avoid slipping up and was quite proud of herself. There had been an incident with the mailman but Jasper and Emmett had managed to stop her before she could reach him; she couldn't believe how much she wanted to kill them just to get to him. His blood hadn't even been as strong as…

Bella was walking down the hall towards her room when she passed a mirror and suddenly she felt pure joy hit her gut. She grabbed Alice's hand as she walked by and yanked her to a stop.

"Bella! Ow! I need that arm!" she said smirking at her sister.

"Who cares! Look at my eyes!" Bella shrieked, trying not to bounce on her feet as the excitement pulsed through her.

"Yeah, pretty amazing, isn't it," Alice said grinning as she gave her a proud hug. "Why don't you go show the others?"

As Jasper walked into the house, he looked at Bella and realized what the blast of happiness had been caused by.

"Look! Jasper, they're finally gold!" she cried, almost putting Alice to shame with the amount of happiness pouring off of her. He couldn't help but grin at Bella as he pulled her into a hug.

"Congrats," he whispered, genuinely happy for Bella. This meant she was a lot closer to being able to be around people again. He felt Bella's grip and noticed it wasn't as powerful as it had been a few months ago. When he let go, he shared a look with Alice who beamed. Bella had lost her newborn strength.

"Can I go to school with you this time?" Bella asked, causing Jasper and Alice to share a nervous glance. Alice took a look into the future and quickly tensed.

"No!" she simply said but then regretted her tone immediately. "Sorry, you're just not ready yet."

"How bad was it?" Bella asked timidly.

"You're _really_ not ready yet," Alice said, shuddering at her vision. "But next September, me and you will start after we're "adopted" into the family. By then, you should be able to handle yourself."

Bella smiled upon hearing she had a set time to begin school. She felt like it meant she was stronger and in more control of herself.

Alice skipped down the hall and continued humming as she went. Bella turned back to the mirror and continued to stare at her gold orbs. They made her feel like she'd finally done something right.

Jasper chuckled by her side causing Bella to narrow her eyes at him.

"Sorry, I did the same thing the first time my eyes turned gold," he said laughing. "Feels good?"

Bella just nodded and grinned proudly at her reflection.

"Too bad I can't show them off to the world," she muttered. But she knew they wouldn't stay gold long if she did that.

"You will get the chance but you need to be patient," Jasper said happily, still buzzing from Bella's mood.

"What'll it be like?" she asked suddenly. "Actually being around them? Really?"

Jasper for a second appeared unsure how to answer the question.

"Let's go to my study," he said, guiding Bella into his study. Bella was familiar with the room as she'd frequently sit in there and read. Whenever Bella just wanted to be left alone and have some time to herself; she'd sit in the room and read. Jasper would usually work on something and just let her have a minute to collect her thoughts. He seemed to know how important it was to occasionally not be the center of attention.

Bella sat in her spot by the fireplace and curled her feet underneath her. Jasper sat in the opposite chair.

"I think you're almost more comfortable in here than I am," he laughed nervously.

"I'm in here enough," she laughed. "But enough stalling. What will it be like when I start school? Everyone else makes it look so easy; like they don't even notice the humans are there. You're the only one who ever looked… troubled… and even you make it look easier than I think it's going to be."

"Trust me when I say; they notice they are there. Only Carlisle is _that_ good," Jasper said smiling. "But it will be hard. It's a matter of being able to control the impulse to feed. I found it extremely difficult the first few times I went to school. It was overwhelming and it felt impossible sometimes. But as I got used to it; it became easier. But, we have a system that we follow that can sometimes make a difference. When one of us feels our control slipping for some reason and we know we are going to slip; we say a word out loud and it alerts us immediately that something is wrong."

"What's the word?" Bella asked curiously.

"Melted Dark Chocolate," Jasper muttered, grinning. "Not exactly a word that we would use often."

"Jasper, do you really think I'll be able to do it?" Bela asked, fearing she would wind up killing someone at school.

"You will probably mess up a few times," Jasper said, causing Bella to panic a bit. "But, it's nothing that has never happened with us before and we'll deal with it. The important thing is to remember you're not perfect and that you're not alone in this."

"Yeah, you Jasper, you will have someone to sit with and see who can appear to be in the most pain!" Emmett called from downstairs. His voice was quickly followed by a crash. "Ow! What was that for?"

Bella burst into laughter.

"He's right, you do usually look like you're in pain," Bella said, remembering when she was in school how pained he looked.

"Yeah, well; wait til you walk into the school for the first time and try to plaster a smile on your face," Jasper said laughed. "It's not easy and I'm willing to bet that I'll probably look a lot more comfortable than you will."

"You're probably right," Bella said.

"Oh, he is!" Alice called. Bella rolled her eyes and frowned.

"What if someone were to cut themselves?" Bella asked.

"Honestly, you just try and say the safe word before you lose it completely; because you probably will lose it but we'll understand completely. And that is unfortunately a risk we take everyday when we go to school. But look at the bright side; it'll be years before they feel comfortable letting you take a gym class."


	17. Chapter 17

Six months later, the Cullens' were settled into life in Alaska. While the kids went to school, Bella would hang out with Dawn and Alice. Edward had been back with the family for a month and Bella wasn't speaking to him. She would glare at him occasionally before storming out. But Alice was just relieved she had not tried to kill him… more than once.

It was really in their advantage that Bella was no longer a newborn and was beginning to put more logic behind her actions regarding her temper. For the most past, Edward kept a distance and respected Bella space.

That night, Bella was curled up in a corner in Jasper's study reading Edgar Allen Poe while Jasper typed up a homework assignment. Bella no longer needed the constant supervision any more but it was something they still did every once and a while. Bella wanted the silence but she also appreciated the company.

"Bella, Alice say you will be ready to start school in September. But we are going to need to start building up your resistance now," Jasper said smiling at Bella.

"How will we do that?" she asked; not even looking up from her book.

"Tonight, Alice and I are going to take you a few towns over and we're going to a gas station and we're going to buy a chocolate bar," Jasper explained. "Alice said it will only be the gas station attendant there; which is a good start."

"How did they prepare you to begin school?" Bella asked.

"They did the same thing," Jasper stated. "I'm going to keep a grip on you at all times. We'll go in and right back to the car. If you begin feeling like its too much, I want you to try and grab my elbow and give it a squeeze. I will know when you've reached your limit but in order to be able to go to school; we need to see that you know when you've reached your limit and that you'll be able to admit to it."

"When are we going?" Bella asked.

"We are taking you hunting and then we are going. Bella it is important that if you feel yourself slipping that you let us know. This is going to be your first interaction with a human and we want this to go smoothly," Alice said walking into the room smiling. "When you see him; just keep reminding yourself that he's a person and there's more to him than just his blood."

* * *

Bella sat in the car outside the store; suddenly she was overwhelmed by her own fear. Was she really ready for this? Could she really handle being in a room with a human? This could go south very quickly if she wasn't careful.

"Bella, you will be fine. I wouldn't have even made the suggestion if I wasn't sure you were ready," Alice prompted. "Just remember what we told you. Try not to breath and remember to move your chest as though you were breathing. Take a breath now and hold it in for when you need to talk."

Bella shakily took a breath and let the air fill her lungs. She looked at Alice nervously and nodded to indicate she was ready. Bella just wanted to get this over with.

Jasper finished filling the gas tank and gave a thumbs up to Alice as he opened the car door for Bella and Alice. As Bella stepped out of the car, Jasper wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and tightly gripped her to himself.

"Just being cautious," he said, as they walked into the store. "Try and smile Bella but don't show your teeth."

Before they could walk into the store, Bella noticed a heartbeat from inside the store. Bella tried to keep her focus on pretending she was breathing and keeping her steps slow. When they opened the door to the store, Bella spotted the man instantly. She could see the blood pumping in his throat. She forced her eyes away and tried to focus her attention on something else, anything else.

Alice suddenly stepped in front of Bella and shoved a chocolate bar into Bella's hand.

"This is the one you like, right?"

Bella nodded, not wanting to risk speaking as that would mean breathing in his scent.

"Here's the credit card; just tap it to the machine when it's ready. You should only have to say one or two words," Alice informed.

Jasper tightened his grip on Bella and walked towards the cashier. She fought the urge to throw the bar onto the counter and bolt out the door. Was she really ready to be doing this? The man's heart was beating so loud and sounded like music to her ears. She could already feel her throat burning and she hadn't even attempted speaking yet.

"Okay, the bar and the gas; that will be six dollars," he spoke. "Is that cash or credit?"

Bella tried to remind herself that he was a person, he had feelings and he was more than just a single serving of blood. She noticed a tattoo on his neck with the words _My daughter: Julia Smith, September 5, 2014._ He had a family!

Bella felt Jasper's grip tighten around her as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Credit," she said, holding the card up; trying not to cringe as his scent overwhelmed her. She could feel her mind trying to slip; the monster didn't care about him or that he was a person. Bella noticed Alice's tense, panic filled expression. As she felt her mind slipping away, she forced a single thought into her mind.

 _Julia!_ His one year old daughter. That baby needed her father and Bella was not going to rob that little girl of her father. This man needed to get home to her and be there for her. She took the card and taped it to the machine; desperately fighting against her instincts. She could feel herself slowly slipping but she pulled herself back by thinking about Julia.

Finally the machine beeped and Bella quickly snatched the chocolate bar from the counter and smiled at the man, being careful not to show teeth.

"You're daughter is a very lucky girl," she breathed, the flames worsened but she felt the urge to say that to him before flashing Jasper a pleading look to get her out. "Let's go."

Jasper grinned and pulled Bella outside. When they were in the car, Bella let out a sigh of total relief and began laughing out of relief.

"I did it!" Bella cried as they drove down the highway. "I can't believe I actually did it!"

"You did amazing, Bella. I was worried for a second but we were glad you spotted his tattoo; it's why we chose the place for your first encounter," Alice informed her.

Bella's throat was still burning like crazy after the encounter.

"I know we just went… but…"

"We're taking you hunting now. I knew you'd need to go after this. We'll be doing this every evening for the next little while," Alice said happily. Bella grinned over at Jasper, who gave Bella's shoulder a soft squeeze. "You'll get used to it."

"I knew you could do it," he said, sounding happy for Bella; who despite the pain was grinning at her accomplishment. She enjoyed the feeling of knowing she'd been in a room with a human and didn't lose control.

"Will school be like that?" she asked, receiving a nervous look from Jasper. Still feeling her throat burning violently and wondering if being in a school was going to be that painful and difficult.

"No; school will be a lot worse. There will be a lot more people, everywhere you turn and we won't be able to have a constant grip on you. But Alice and I will be in all of your classes; we will arrange for it."

Bella frowned at Jasper.

"You're going to be a year ahead of us," she said. "Which classes will we share?"

"The one's I fail this year," he said winking. "My counselor has advised me to stop skipping classes to be with my "girlfriend" but I don't think I will."

That explained why Jasper had been hanging around so much throughout the week with Alice and Bella. He was trying to fail his courses.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to catch up next year; not like it matters anyway. I've already learnt this stuff before."

Bella began feeling guilty that Jasper and Alice had to make so many adjustments just to keep her from killing her classmates on the first day of school. They were going to be tied down to her every second of the day when she was in school and there wouldn't be room for breathing space during any of that time.

"Bella, I did this for Jasper when he started school; it's really not a big thing. Believe me, Jasper and I will feel a lot more comfortable knowing we are in arms range at all times," Alice said. "And when it comes down to it, so will you.

When Bella hunted, she was surprised by how much she actually needed after that encounter. Alice and Bella ran home; while Jasper drove the car home. When they arrived to the house, Bella could smell Douglas and Leah were there.

Bella frowned at Alice who shrugged and opened the door to the house.

"I've never heard anything about this happening before," Carlisle whispered.

As Bella steered into the room, Douglas had his arm wrapped around Leah. Bella could smell tears in the air. Bella didn't register the second heartbeat until Leah turned around; revealing a massive baby bump.

* * *

Cliffhanger…


	18. Author's Note: Very Imortant

Hello to my fellow readers,

First of all, I don't usually do Author's notes often and I'm sorry to those thinking this was going to be a chapter but this is something I need to do.

I am sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I've been going through an extremely difficult time, dealing with depression, anxiety and it has been hard, stressful and difficult to focus on anything.

I will be coming back to my writing and back to these stories and hopefully I will still have readers. I want to apologise for my absence but it was a much needed break from everything while I sorted things with myself out.

I also wanted to share that I am in a better spot in my life, more secure and at peace with myself. I came out of the closet… Come on, I'm sure you noticed my little crush towards Alice and how quickly I casted Edward away every chance I could. So I am coming to accept this about myself and I'm much happier. I've not only come out of the closet but out of my shell.

Once again, I am sorry for not updating, I plan to update soon. I'm going to write a new story once I tie up my current stories. I promise I will get back to these stories very soon. Expect to see new chapters by next week at the latest.

I am going to leave you with a piece of advice. If you are struggling with depression, anxiety, or your sexuality, remember that you're not alone. Though sometimes it may feel like it; you're not. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here to listen.

Keep dreaming and reading,

Love Always,

TinyButDangerous


	19. Chapter 18

**Okay, I'm back my lovelies and I missed each and every one of you. I want to apologize again for my leave of absence and let you know that I am back, I'm going to try and update once or twice a week.**

 **I am looking on making a change to the story but I want your opinion on this. So answer whether or not Edward should return to the story or not. I have an idea but I want to see what you lovelies think. This is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy.**

Leah was only a few weeks pregnant but she looked almost eight months pregnant. Carlisle feeling Leah's massive tummy and giving a confused expression.

Douglas and Leah clearly had not been known this could happen and had not taken precautions. They had returned to ask Carlisle's advice on what they could do to ensure the safety of the baby. But even Carlisle was confused since no such hybrid has ever existed before.

They got Leah settled and laying down; while Alice made a phone call to an old friend for some advice on dealing what they could possibly expect with the baby. She was calling a vampire-human hybrid who told them Leah should start drinking blood to ensure the baby get the nutrients it needs. So Alice took Bella and Jasper outside into the woods while Carlisle gave Leah a bag of blood to drink.

Every day Bella would travel to the store with Alice and feel such a sense of pride when she left the store with the clerk unharmed. A few times, there were other customers in the store and Bella would struggle a bit but as she focused on seeing them as people and not food, it became easier for her to do each time.

Of course she knew school was going to be much more difficult, she felt herself getting more and more prepared for the day she could go to school. Alice assured her every time that she was going to be amazing when she went to school and Bella believed her.

"Because even if it gets too hard and you need to leave or if something happens, we will be there for you, no matter what," Alice assured Bella after an afternoon of hunting. Bella was once again looking like something from a horror movie and of course Alice was looking perfect as always. That was the most recent change. Bella was now stable enough to hunt with only one of the Cullens being present. Which pretty much just meant she'd lost her newborn strength.

"What do you think the baby will be like?" Bella asked, knowing Alice couldn't clearly see the baby and was asking for her opinion rather than for the future.

"I think that baby has two very stubborn but loving parents; and whatever pops out, will be loved no matter what," Alice laughed, staring at the house, watching Leah lay on the couch, while she and Douglas argued over baby names.

They didn't know what gender the baby was but they were leaning towards the name Jamie Clearwater. It was part of the condition that the baby be named after its mother to be involved with the pack.

Bella and Alice wandered into the woods and sat down but suddenly a scream caught their attention. Bella could hear clearly what was going on.

Leah was in a great deal of pain and Douglas was freaking out of his mind. The baby was coming.

Bella and Alice ran to the house to find Carlisle, Douglas and Jasper surrounding Leah who was just trying to focus on her breathing and not the pain. Her face was red and already glistening with a glimour of sweat.

It took just twenty minutes for Leah to fully dilate and begin pushing. It wasn't long before a baby girl was born; cleaned up and in Leah's arms.

The baby was precious, there was no denying that. She had pale skin but closer to Leah's skin tone, wisps of black hair and sharp blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and hair and she had a full set of brilliant white teeth. She was very much alert and aware of her environment. She grabbed on to Leah's finger and clutched it tightly.

Douglas took Leah in his arms and the rest of the Cullens' and Bella left them alone so they could enjoy the moment together.

"You do realize everything has changed now, don't you?" Bella asked Alice who simply nodded and smiled at Bella.

"Yes, but I think it's changed for the better."

 **Okay, I am thinking about continuing this story as a sequel so give me your opinion on two questions.**

1\. Should Edward return?

2\. Do you want a sequel or for this story to simply be continued?


End file.
